Loving School
by IronMaiden315
Summary: Kagome is beginning her graduating year at High School. She has always hated school and could never seem to find a guy she was interested in. But on the first day of school someone caught her eye. Inuyasha that is. IK a little MS...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N – Hey guys this is my very first fan fiction. I hope you like it and to clarify for everyone Half demons/Demons are normal in the modern era. The pairings in this story are Kagome/Inuyasha and Sango/Miroku. More pairings may be added as the story progresses. Also Kagome lives in her own apartment next door to Sango and Miroku. Well this may sound dumb but if you don't already now sayings in 'example' means they are thinking to themselves.

Disclaimer – I do not own anything to do with Rumiko Takahashi and Inuyasha.

* * *

Summary – Kagome is beginning her graduating year at High School. She has always hated school and could never seem to find a guy she was interested in. But on the first day of school someone caught her eye. Inuyasha that is.

* * *

Introduction

Well summer was coming to an end and I would be beginning my grade 12 year. School was always a drag. More homework, less free time, and no guys I was interested in. The only people who could keep me happy were my best friends Sango and her Lecherous boyfriend Miroku.

* * *

Chapter 1

The First Day of Actually Liking School

"Kagome! Wait up!" Sango yelled.

"Sango hey, I'm so glad to see you!"

"How was your summer?"

"Haha BORING! How about yourself?"

"Same here."

All of a sudden Sango became beat red. "You lecher!" She screamed and a loud smack was heard. "How many times do I have to tell you not in public!"

"So… is after school alright then?" Miroku snickered.

"Miroku!"

"Fine…calm down sweetie."

"I won't be your sweetie for long if you keep that up!" Sango sighed and headed toward their first class with Kagome.

There first class was English with Ms. Yumiko, their favorite teacher. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku filled the back table leaving one seat to spare. Soon the class quieted down and Ms. Yumiko began to explain there new student. "Class today we have received a new student…"

Suddenly the door opened. "Ahh here he is now. Class I would like to introduce to you Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kagome was in absolute shock. He was gorgeous. His long silver hair flowing gracefully down his back. His figure slim with a strong stance. And those cute little ears. Kagome just wanted to touch them. "I love you." Kagome sighed.

Sango gasped. "What are you talking about Kagome?"

Kagome blushed a deep crimson. "Haha did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." An unfamiliar voice half whispered.

Kagome gasped and looked at the figure standing over her staring deep into his alluring golden eyes. She blushed again.

"May I take a seat next to you?"

"Um…I…Uh…Sure." She stumbled to spit out.

Inuyasha tapped Kagome on the shoulder half startling her.

"Would you mind if I ate lunch with you?...I don't know anyone around here."

"Uh…Sure" Kagome smiled.

'Her smile is so beautiful. She's so beautiful.' Inuyasha was staring into Kagome's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Uh you okay?" Kagome giggled.

"Uh yeah…sorry"

Kagome just smiled. 'I wonder what he was thinking about.'

* * *

Well there's my first chapter I hope you liked it. Please review it would mean a lot to me. Any reviews welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N – Well here is another chapter…Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Idiot

It was lunch time now and Kagome led Inuyasha to her favorite lunch spot. The two sat down against a rather large and shady tree. "So how di…" Kagome was interrupted.

"So how has my woman been?"

"Not Kouga" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha had heard what she had said and was growling lowly at Kouga. Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up into an intense embrace. Inuyasha looked almost sad while Kagome was struggling to get free. "Kouga let me go!"

"Aww common Kagome, my sweetie."

"I am not your sweetie. Now let me go" Kagome struggled harder.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome who is this mutt?" Kouga let go of Kagome and glared at Inuyasha.

"Who you calling a mutt dog breath! Kagome let's go." Inuyasha growled. He grabbed Kagome's hand and Kagome blushed. They walked towards they school entrance for there next classes.

'Is that her boyfriend' Kouga contemplated.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah fine I guess." But she wasn't alright she lowered her head as tears appeared.

"Kagome don't cry."

"I'm sorry it's just that…" She sobbed.

"What…What is it?"

"I hate him! He's repulsive…He…He…" Kagome cried harder now.

"It's okay Kagome I'm here for you. It's alright."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be…Who is that idiot anyways". Inuyasha seemed to get angry.

"Thinks I am his woman well I am not! He's my ex…He cheated on me…I caught him. He came running back to me once his ass got dumped."

"Don't worry I'll make sure he stays away from you…I promise."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a reassuring hug and whipped away her tears. Kagome smiled gratefully at Inuyasha.

"Do you want to go to the café after school with me?"

"Of course, I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you."

Kagome and Inuyasha headed back into the school for their last classes of the day. They both were extremely anxious for after school.

* * *

There's the second chapter hope you guys like it. I'll try to get some more chapters up soon. R&R D 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/N – Hey guys! Well here's my next chapter and it is longer this time haha…And guess what! I've gotten one review YAY FOR ME! Haha yeah well on with the story!...

Disclaimer – I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha…unfortunately. So on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Question

After school Inuyasha and Kagome headed to the student parking lot to where Inuaysha's car was parked. "Oh my God!"

"Haha you like it?"

"I love it!" Kagome was speechless.

There shimmering brightly in the beating sun was a gorgeous cherry red Mustang Convertible. Inuyasha walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for the shocked Kagome. "Ready to go?"

"Uhhu"

Inuyasha sped down the busy main street toward the Café with the top down while his glossy silver hair flowed gracefully in the warm wind. Kagome just sat there engulfing all of Inuyasha's gorgeousness. "His hair is so nice I just want to run my fingers through it." But suddenly kagome was snapped out of her trance. "Oh wait, I totally forgot, I need to stop at my place. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's alright, how come?"

"Well I need to let my Mom know that I'll stop by later to visit because I planned on going earlier."

"Oh yeah sure. Where does your family live?"

"Just down at the end of this street at the shrine."

Inuyasha pulled a U turn and sped to Kagome's family shrine. He pulled up to a rather large and soothing shrine. "I'll be right back, I'll only be a few minutes."

"Alright."

Kagome got out of the car quickly and ran inside the front door. "Hey mom! I just came to say I'll have to stop by later today, ok?"

"Hello dear I'm just in the kitchen. Are you hungry?"

"No thanks mom, I'm actually going to the Café."

"Of course Dear, are you going with Sango?"

"No Mom actually I…uh am going with a new boy from school…Inuyasha."

Just then Gramps walked into the kitchen. "Oh finally found a boyfriend have you. I was beginning to wonder if you were a lesb…"

"GRAMPS!"

"Oh my, run along Dear you don't want to keep Inuyasha waiting." Mrs. Higurashi encouraged Kagome to be on her way.

"Yes Mom."

Kagome hurried to the front door and shoved her feet in her runners. "Bye Mom! I'll be back later."

"Alright Dear, have fun."

Inuyasha pulled into the Café parking lot and let Kagome out of the passenger side door. They made there way to a small two seated table in the corner of the Café. "So what are you craving? It's on me, my treat."

"Oh no really you don't have to." Kagome tried to explain.

"It's alright I got it." Inuyasha gave her a reassuring smile.

"Um I think I'll have a half coffee half French vanilla please."

"Alright sounds good I think I'll have the same. I'll be right back with our drinks."

Inuyasha soon returned with their drinks and plopped into the seat across from Kagome. They both thought about what to talk about as there awkward silence grew larger. It seemed almost centuries until Inuyasha spoke. "I was…uh…wondering…if maybe you would…like to watch a movie sometime?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly while seeming exceedingly interested in his swirls of coffee and french vanilla.

"Sure" Kagome said quietly almost blushing.

"Really how about…uh…this friday?

"Sure."

"Alright well did you just want to come over to my place after school then?"

"Yeah that would be great." Kagome smiled sweetly."

* * *

Well there's another chapter…Please people review I have only gotten one review and thank you so much to that person who reviewed glad you liked it. I'm trying to lengthen my stories so I'll work on that. This one was a little longer I believe. Anyways R&R 


End file.
